taterbot44_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Taterbot's cards: the anime
this is the anime based of the card game | | | | | | | | | | | \/ characters the current characters with bios are gavan and ammera more include aiden, isaias, gavan's koni, and more! story the earliest known flash back shows up on ep. 10 where it shows gavan hiding from bullies hungry. ammera brings her a pack of rice balls (donuts in English dub) and in japan she says "あなたは不機嫌に見える。ここでおにぎりを" which roughly translates to "you look glum. here, have some rice balls". in the English dub she says "you poor thing! have some donuts" gavan eats a rice ball (donut) and cheers up, ready to fight the bullies! he looks back at her, developing a crush on her, then he runs off and it fades off. now lets talk the story, most of the episodes show gavan, ammera. isaias, and aiden exploring and when they stop, gavan and the boys talk about his crush on ammera, in episode 21 "JPN: 温泉休暇. translation: onsen vacation. US: bathhouse troubles" gavan and friends go to a bath house it's split by genders gavan punches the owner while saying "JPN: くそくらえ！Translation: screw you! US:WHY?" but little did they know there being followed by dark spirit's henchmen! the owner says "JPN:あなたは防水ですか？ translation and US: are you waterproof?" they say yes, so they go in the men's bath everyone panics! except gavan, isaias, and aiden. they put there clothes back on and battle gavan uses a fire punch! then throws one in the water! but he's waterproof! gavan complains, then uses a psychic fire! they fly away they exit the bath house, that was the most unedited episode in the series episodes season 1: taterbot's cards; the anime ep 1: the beginnings ep 2: the henchmen ep 3: into the void ep 4: mall panic ep 5: the darkness ep 6: restaurant showdown! ep 7: cards of truth ep 8: gavan's dance shenanigans ep 9: route of ghosts ep 10: donut panic ep 11: up and away! ep 12: the loss ep 13: gavan's world ep 14: battle on the titonic! season 2: gavan castaway adventure! ep 15: egg of luck ep 16: tree to tree ep 17: world of green ep 18: seaside city ep 19: who's died? ep 20: beach fun! ep 21: bathhouse troubles ep 22: so long pari island! season 3: taterbot's cards: back on gavan island ep 23: getting to see you! ep 24: the school of adventures ep 25: graduation ep 26: dream vacation ep 27: will she bring me ep 28: ammera's goodbye season 4: taterbot's cards: lost in new york ep 29: the plane with handling ep 30: the big ones (crossover) ep 31: mind deflation ep 32: portal of darkness ep 33: triple down ep 34: i know that island! ep 35: goodbye new york! season 5: taterbot's cards: digitalized ep 36: black hole computer ep 37: the virus ep 38: that means trouble ep 39: so close, yet so farvie! ep 40: realistic imagery ep 41: that was an accident ep 42: gavan's koni missing! more to come gallery Cooltext344836977381706 (1).png|US logo your_text.png|JP logo createcard (7).jpg|Advertisement card